Wrackspruts!
by Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini
Summary: SEQUEL TO DARES AND CONFESSIONS !. What happened to Blaise and Luna in the broom closet ?...


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone thanks a lot for the Reviews on Dares and Confessions .

**_timamiYIPPIE_** wanted to know what happened to Blaise and Luna. So... I wrote this for you , **_timami yestha pramesi_**.

* * *

After Granger and Lovegood left the Great Hall. Blaise followed the blonde and brunette up to the fourth floor, Sticking to the shadows as he watched them walk in silence , until they stopped at the library doors.

"Well , bye Luna " Blaise heard Granger say with her hand on the door to the library.

"Bye Hermione " Luna said walking away as she waved bye to the Gryffindor.

Coming out of the shadows Blaise ran up to Luna and dragged her to the nearest closet.

The closet was pitch black as Luna took out her wand saying "Lumos", thinking what in Merlin's name could have dragged her into this closet. Looking up the blond girl saw a boy, but not just any boy , "You" Luna softly said as pointed her wand closely to Baise's face.

"Me..." Blaise exclaimed grabbing Luna's hand , to lower her wand.

"Did you happen to see what pulled me into this closet?" Luna dreamily asked as she examined the small broom closet with her big grey eyes.

The Slytherin look at the Ravenclaw with a confuse expression , stating that he was the one to drag her in here.

"Oh... that's nice " Luna smiled sheepishly ," have you been trying to hide from the Wrackspurts too ?".

"A what... spurt ? " Blaise inquired more confuse then he was before.

"A Wrackspurt is an invisible creature which floats into a person's ears, making their brain go fuzzy" Luna answered him as she took out her Spectrespecs and put them on.

Blaise raised a brow at the girl's strange behavior "and what's that for ? " Blaise asked referring to the glasses.

"These are Spectrespecs , they allow you to see wrackspurts " Luna answered as she stepped up to Blaise backing him up to the stone wall and grabbing his face to inspect him of wrackspurts.

"What are you doing Lovegood?" Blaise claimed looking into Luna's steel grey irises and seeing hints of blue in them.

"Checking to see if you have wrackspurts, of course". Luna turned his face left to right , up and down for any signs of the little nasty creatures. " I guess my fathers theory is some what right " Luna muttered letting go of his face.

" Theory?, What theory ?" Blaise asked not knowing he held his breath when Luna's face was so close to his own.

" Father told me once that wrackspurts hate small and in close spaces " Luna exclaimed watching only three wrackspurt's float around the Slytherin, " but I am guessing it only holds them at bay."

"So Lovegood do I have wrack...spurts" Blaise insisted running a hand through his hair.

" Yes, but very few".

"How do you get rid of them?".

"You suck them out... through the mouth" " Luna whispered not really wanting to tell the Slytherin that was coolly leaning up against the stone wall .

Blaise smirked gladly to take this to his advantage, snatching Lovegoods Spectrespecs from her . Blaise put them on to examine Luna's head , he could make out something small floating around the blond's head . " You have a few as well" he told her taking off the Spectrespecs and handing them to the Ravenclaw girl .

Luna blushed as Blaise smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face while neither one spoke .

Breaking the silence Blaise spoke first " Is it true" .

"yes , wrackspurts do..."

"I'm not talking about the wrackspurts Lovegood" Blaise interrupted." I'm talking about what you said in the Great Hall ".

"Oh... yes, that... well of course" Luna stuttered as she tried to hide her blush.

Blaise slowly ran his hands through Luna's long blond hair until he got down to her waist . "You want to know a secret Luna" he whispered in her ear as he brought her closer to his body.

Luna nodded feeling a shiver go down her back from Blaise's breath touching her ear and hearing him say her name for the first time .

" I Blaise Zabini fancy Luna Lovegood " He muttered up against Luna's lips and then kissed her.

Stepping out the broom closet Blaise and Luna walked out hand and hand , up to the fifth floor towards Ravenclaw Tower.

" You know Blaise" Luna smiled up at him, " We're going to have to do that again, I don't think I sucked out all the wrackspurts ".

Blaise smirked at her as they stopped at the entry to the Ravenclaw common room, " I'm looking forward to it" he said watching Luna enter her common room.

* * *

**The End.**

**Review!**


End file.
